Somewhere I Belong
by Megumi-Nanahara
Summary: Song fic for RayKai YAOI! Story about how they ended up together. With Linkin Park Somewhere I belong added in. First songfic be gentle.


**Title: Somewhere I Belong**

**By: Megumi Nanahara**

Summary: Song Fan fiction about the love Between Ray and Kai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters I don't own somewhere I belong either. Although I wish I did --

Somewhere I Belong

Kai looked out of the window of the hotel room he shared with Ray. The rain was lashing against the window. It reminded him of the day Ray had admitted his feelings towards Kai, after Kai had told him. Kai looked down at the raven-haired blader who was curled up at his side asleep. Looking back at the window the memories flooding back.

(Flashback Ray POV)

Ray looked at the fiery red orbs that burned deep into his soul.

'Did I hear him right?' thought Ray 'Did he really say he cares for me' Ray blinked still not able to find his voice. Kai was still watched him carefully waiting for his reply. If Ray told Kai that he felt the same how would the others react? Would the Bladebreakers fall apart? Would Tyson, Max and Kenny think differently of them?

"Kai. I feel the same but there are other things we need to consider. I can't.... Its not right," Ray turned and ran the guilt already hitting him as he ran from Kai.

'_When this began _

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_I was confused'_

(Flashback end)

Kai looked back at Ray.

'I was so happy when you said that you felt the same way. But then you said we couldn't my heart shattered then. When you spoke those words my world came crumbling down,' Kai brushed some hair from Ray's face. The Chinese boy smiled in his sleep. Kai continued with the memories.

'_And I let is all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind' _

(Flashback Kai's POV)

Kai stared after the receding form of Ray. His thoughts were muddled. He felt confused and alone. Ray said he's felt the same but that he couldn't be with Kai. Why?

Kai didn't want to stay here anymore. He couldn't stand the thoughts of being here and not being able to hold Ray. Kai knew what had to be done. He walked to a phone box and picked up the receiver. Is started to rain as the number he dialled connected.

"Grandfather, I'm coming home,"

'_Inside of me _

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to loose _

_Just stuck/hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own.'_

(Flashback end)

Kai got up and walked to the window. Staring out into the early morning. Ray was still fast asleep purring softly like a cat. Being with Ray helped him forget all the bad things in his past.

Losing his parents

Being at the Abbey

Having Voltaire as a grandfather

Being on the team with the loudest Blader alive.

Kai smiled out into the wet morning.

'_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain till its gone_

_It's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong' _

(Flashback Ray Pov)

Ray kept on running. He reached a small clearing and tripped landing face down in the wet grass, his tears mixing with the rain.

'What am I doing. I love Kai. Why should I care what others say or think,' Ray pulled himself to his knees. "I should have just kept my mouth shut. Then... If I tell him now he might not want me," Ray was caught in an internal conflict trying to what he should do.

'_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere only to find It's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I'_

_(Flashback end)_

Kai knew he was getting the worst part of this memory. The looks on their faces when he's told them he was leaving the team. But he couldn't do anything now. He was still with the Bladebreakers. He was glad as well.

(Flashback Kai POV)

Kai looked at Tyson, Max and Kenny one by one. They all looked the same betrayed and upset. He didn't give them a reason. He just told them he was leaving and going back to his grandfather. Kai turned and walked before they could say anything. His grandfather would be here soon and you don't keep him waiting.

'_What do I have but negativity? _

_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me _

_Nothing to loose_

_Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own' _

(Flashback end)

Kai got in the shower trying to wash the memories away. That was the hardest thing he's ever told them. Thinking about it hurt as much as the day it had happened. At least the memory ended on a high note. He smiled happily as the memory drew closer.

(Flashback Ray POV)

Ray stood up as the rain finally stopped. He'd made his mind up; he would tell Kai that he wanted to be with him and didn't care what anyone else said. He knew what he wanted and that was Kai. But the question was where was Kai. Ray ran back to where they'd spoken.

'_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be _

_Anything till I break away from me'_

(Flashback end)

Ray woke up facing the window rain ran down the glass. He could also hear the shower telling him that Kai was already up. Rubbing his eyes and stretching he jumped to his feet. Walking quietly to the bathroom to surprise Kai.

(Flashback Kai's POV)

Kai leaned against the phone box when he heard a car pull up. Opening his eyes he saw his Grandfather stepping out of the limousine. Kai walked towards him. Kai glanced back and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny watching him. He sighed and turned back to his grandfather. He could feel their eyes on his back. He tried to ignore it as he opened the limousine door.

"KAI!!!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind him. He looked and saw Ray skidding to a halt not far from him. Ray beckoned him to go to him. Kai thought for a moment and then walked to him.

"What do you want Ray?" asked Kai harshly. He was in no mood to be messed around with.

"I'm sorry Kai. I... want to be with you. I know that now I don't care about what anyone says. I want to be by your side," said Ray high colour burning in his checks.

Kai was shocked Ray wanted him after all. He said it in front of Bladebreakers and Voltaire. That took guts. Kai looked at Ray and found it hard to take his eyes off him. He was soaking wet, his hair clinging to his face, his orangey red eyes bright and full of hope. Kai couldn't turn him down. He couldn't find his voice so he did the next best thing. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ray placing a gentle caring kiss on Ray's lips. Closing his eyes as Ray did. They didn't want this moment to end. Ray pulled away after a while breathing deeply.

"So does this mean your staying?" he asked grinning

"Of course it does. That's if they'll have me anyway," said Kai looking at the rest of the Bladebreakers. Kenny was passed out on the floor, Tyson looked sick and Max was grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry gramps but I'm staying here," said Kai walking off with Ray.

'_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel like I'm_

_Somewhere I belong'_

(Flashback end)

Kai smiled at the memory. He'd found where he belonged and it would never change. Kai felt some hands wrap around his waist. He smiled turning to face Ray.

THE END

Well I hope you liked it. Please be gentle it is my first fanfic that I've done myself. I normally write them with my partner Kara Hiwatari. I'm one of the Beyblade babes. Please be gentle.

Love Megumi


End file.
